The present invention relates to an integrating carrying structure for an antenna, particularly for application in the aircraft industry as well as for use in space vehicles i.e., in the aerospace industry; and here particularly the invention pertains to an antenna support structure of the active microwave type and being made of fiber-reinforced synthetic.
The aircraft industry as well as space vehicle application are fields in which weight of any component and of any part that is used is an important factor. In these fields of course it is also required that the stability and the dimensional integrity remain constant. This means that in the case of an antenna, the antenna must be capable of taking up aerodynamic loads, accelerations on take-off, launching or the like. Specifically, such an antenna has to remain stable with regard to any tendency toward deformation, for example, on account of low frequency oscillation or on account of thermal loads particularly as they may occur in outer space with very heavy solar radiation.